Shinnosuke's girlfreind is home!
by Rebeccayeah
Summary: Shinnosuke decides to take his girlfriend home to meet his sister and parents. They are so happy to have her at home.


**Shinnosuke Nohara was admitted by University of Tokyo two years ago. For most time, he lives on campus and only on weekends and holidays he would go home. His little sister, Himawari Nohara, now is a high school student, beautiful and adorable. His father, Hiroshi Nohara, now is promoted as a manager in the company and his mother, Misae Nohara, is still a housewife. She is a little fatter than before, but looks still fit and healthy. Every morning, she would spend some time gossiping with neighbors, do some cleaning and go to the market to buy fresh vegetable and fruit. Each weekend, her lovely son and daughter would come back home together, hand in hand and laugh out loud. Her neighbors are jealous about her for having these two children- they are nice and kind, and they behave well in schools. She is so proud of them as well.**

**Misae looks really excited today. Tomorrow, it will be the 20****th**** birthday of her lovely son. And her son told he would be home with his girlfriend. It will be the first time for Misae to meet his girlfriend. "She must be very beautiful and lovely, what do you think?" She asks her husband, smiling. Hiroshi answers: "As long as our son loves her, I don't care about her appearance. It does not matter." They are just so excited about tomorrow. Misae is cleaning the house, while Himawari arrives at home. She has clear and beautiful eyes, black and long hair, good shape, what a beautiful girl!**

**The next day comes.**

**The telephone rings. **

"**Mama, we are home in 5 minutes." Shinnosuke says.**

"**Ok, we will meet you at the door." Himawari runs out and says: "They are coming."**

**Shinnosuke wears a white shirt, jeans and a pair of sports shoes. His hair is shining under the sunshine. Next to him is a lovely girl. She is shorter than Shinnosuke for almost 15 centimeters. She has big eyes as well, long hair. They are hand in hand. Misae could see that they are really happy.**

"**Mother, father, Himawari, this is my girlfriend, Sakura."**

"**Sakura, this is my mother, father and my sister." Sakura shakes hands with each other. When she see them, she feel relaxed because they are really friendly.**

"**Aunti, Uncle, this is the present for you. Hope you will like it. " Misae takes the present and says to her: "Thank you, let's go inside."**

**They move inside. Misae says:"Son, why don't you have a seat. The dinner will be ready soon. You father will help me this time." She is so happy. She likes the girl the first time when she met her. **

"**Sakura, I would like to show you something. Come and let's go to my room." Himawari takes her hand and they go to her room. Shinnosuke has nothing to do with his little sister, he spoils her so much. "Look, this is the Baymax which my brother gave me last week. He is so adorable. I cried when I saw this film. He even could speak." Of course, Sakura knows this Baymax, because she also received one from him. Later, Himawari shows all the important dolls to Sakura and who gave to her. And then, Shinnosuke bring her to his room. Sakura walks around. She could sense the same smell in this room as his body. There is a picture of his family hanging on the wall and also a world map. **

"**I thought that you just bought only one Baymax. Himawari got one too." Of course, she is not upset, but she wants to have fun. Shinnosuke hugs her tightly and says:" You do not need to be jealous of Himawari. She is my sister." And then he kisses her hair. He likes the fragrance of her. She smiles and she likes to watch his smiles. "I am not jealous, you idiot." She runs away from his hug and play the modal place on his desk. "Honey, I want to take the planes which you operate all over the world. The first stop will be Switzerland. Is that OK?" He looks her with all his love, she is the one that he will protect for the whole life. "Deal. I will take you to everywhere you like."**

"**Kids. Go downstairs and have dinner." Misae says. She prepares a very delicious dinner for her kids. They smile and talk. **

"**Sakura, you have a sister, right?" Misae asks.**

"**Yes, she will be married next month."**

"**wow, congratulations. "**

"**Mama, I just heard that he proposed to Sakura. It seems that they will get married soon." Himawari says. They all smiles, but Sakura is too shy to look at everyone. She know it is just a joke, but she stills feel shy. Shinnosuke holds her hand. From now, she becomes a member of this happy family.**


End file.
